


Christmas cooking

by TinyTopaz



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTopaz/pseuds/TinyTopaz
Summary: Cheryl wanted a simple day with Toni but she insisted on inviting their friends over to help bake cookies and hang out.





	Christmas cooking

It was three days until Christmas, tomorrow was Christmas Eve. There were people rushing around everywhere, Cheryl hosted what was supposed to be a small get together for a few friends, making Christmas cookies and gingerbread houses. It was originally Toni’s idea, she wanted everyone to spend more time with each other. She always encouraged Cheryl to invite them to functions.

 

Everyone was rushing around, loudly at that. She couldn’t even focus on Toni, or what she was saying. Which is the only thing she cared about. This was going to be a couples activity, based solely for the two of them. However, Toni looked completely adorable mixing the cookie batter. A massive grin splayed across Cheryl’s face as she watched her girlfriend pout slightly, while turning the beater off and placing it beside her bowl, letting the batter drip back into the remaining batter.

 

While Toni was starring at the bowl quietly, contemplating her next move, she glanced up nonchalantly and her eyes met with Cheryl’s. A blush crept over the redheads face while a smirk appeared on Toni’s. “Yes?” She teased with a playfully quirked brow.

 

Cheryl let out a small hum and shrugged slightly, quickly adverting her gaze to her hands which were picking at the packaging that the ingredients came in.

 

Toni giggled softly and circled the counter, her grin widening. “Tell me,” she purred playfully while approaching her girlfriend.

 

Cheryl opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a small dollop of icing slapping her in the face. The two girls turned their heads, looking for the culprit. Toni amusingly glared at Reggie who was too busy apologising frantically at the redhead who’s gaze only grew angrier.

 

“God you know I’m sorry Cher, I was trying to get Ronnie.” He justified, gesturing toward the raven haired girl standing behind the couple.

 

Veronica’s eyes widened as she realised she was now dragged into this. “I-“

 

Cheryl interjected with a loud sigh, turning her attention back to Toni. “Did we really have to invite them,” she whined playfully, leaning against the counter as Toni placed her hands either side of Cheryl, gripping the edge of the counter. The redhead gently placed her hands around her girlfriends neck.

 

“Ouch, rough.” Reggie jokingly replied, snaking his arm around Veronica’s shoulder and walking off with the giggling girl.

 

Toni wiped Cheryl’s cheek with her thumb and licked the icing off. She hummed slightly before pressing herself into Cheryl. “We are having fun, besides, everyone’s far more interested in their own things to be worrying about us.” She whispered before leaning in to kiss Cheryl’s nose. “Okay?” She cupped the redheads cheeks and stroked them gently.

 

Cheryl tilted her head into one of Toni’s palms, smiling down at her. “I’m only doing it for you, TT.” She replied genuinely, stroking her lovers nape.

 

“Just think,” Toni began while smirking again, she watched Cheryl raise her brows while she paused. “Once all the cooking is done, we’ll have more time to ourselves.” She persuaded, running her hands through the ginger locks, Toni watched as Cheryl’s eyes fluttered at the touch. “Of course TT. And you know I am more than excited. Especially being able to spend this time of year with the love of my life.” Cheryl said softly, her gaze growing softer. “I’ve never quite had a time like this and I truly can’t thank you enough, you always do what you can to make me happy.” The redhead added before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly.

 

Toni grinned into the kiss, reciprocating it for a few seconds before pulling away. “I love you,” She replied. Cheryl ran her hands down the girls arms and met with her hands, linking their fingers and pulling them to their sides. “And I love you, baby.”

 

A small playful groan came from beside them. Their eyes met with jughead eating a cookie. “Get a room.” He said with a mouthful of food.

 

Toni pulled away from Cheryl while watching him walk. “Hey, shut up jones, I’m not looking to bash anyone the day before Christmas Eve.” She joked, being met with a loud and doubtful “please.” She laughed quietly before rushing into the next room after him.

 

Cheryl licked her lips and turned back to the counter, placing her hands on it lightly and looking around. She wasn’t sure what to do next, nor did she understand why everyone was just mucking around. Nobody even cared about the cookies. Not that it bothered her too much. It would’ve been nice though.

 

The pale girl slowly made her way into her living room, she watched form the doorway as Reggie tackled Archie into the sofa while the girls all sat on the opposite one, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. However, she couldn’t seem to spot Toni. “How lucky am I to walk into a room filled with Neanderthals.” She mocked, smacking Reggie up the side of the head playfully when he stood up. “Grow up.” She half joked before glancing around the room again.

 

“Are you all good?” Came a voice from beside her, pulling her from her thoughts.

 

“Josie?” Cheryl whispered before clearing her throat. “Um- yes. Yes. I am completely fine,” she assured, smiling. “It’s just- have you maybe seen Toni?” She questioned, holding her hands together. Josie nodded and grinned. “Yes. But! You have to wait here.” She explained, taking Cheryl’s arms and dragging her to sit beside Veronica and Betty before she sat with her.

 

“Why is it so important I Wait?” She asked, looking at Josie who only shrugged, a daring smirk crossing her lips.Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully and nudged her friend. “Well, ladies, how are you two? You’ve been awfully quiet.” She turned to face the girls beside her, folding one leg over the other and leaning back in her seat so that her back wasn’t completely to Josie.

 

Betty and Veronica quickly shifted in a way that they could both see. “Thanks for inviting us Cher,” Betty said while Veronica nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a blast.” The raven haired girl added. The two nodded in agreement before Veronica grinned and leaned over Betty slightly. “I have the best news!” She whispered.

 

Cheryl matched her grin and quirked her brow. “And what might that be?” She asked, focusing solely on Veronica.

 

Veronica sat back with a proud grin. “Reggie and I are officially exclusive.” She explained, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

 

Josie and Cheryl beamed at her. “That’s great news!” Josie jumped in quickly. Cheryl nodded, “I’m happy for you.” She said softly.

 

They all shared a warm smile before Cheryl’s focus drifted around the room. Everything was just distinctive chatter at this point, her eyes scanned everywhere in sight of her girlfriend. “Excuse me,” She whispered, not sure if anyone heard her. She rose slowly and began to walk around like a lost puppy, in her own house.

 

After a solid twelve minutes of searching she finally wandered into her bedroom, finding what appeared to be chairs with blankets over them. She remained quiet as she examined. The chairs were in a circle, and the sheets slung over as if it were a child’s cubby. The redhead furrowed her brows in confusion. She refused to believe Toni slipped away from the party she helped arrange, just to build a cubby?

 

There was a small click, and little fairy lights lit up from inside, shining through the sheets. “About time,” came Toni’s voice right after. Cheryl was frozen in place as she took in what she was seeing. There was some shuffling around and then Toni appeared from behind it, freezing in place as she spotted Cheryl. “Cheryl!” She exclaimed in shock, wiping her hands on her jeans.

 

A soft smile crept on Cheryl’s face as she switched glances between Toni and her cubby. “What are you doing in here, TT? I’ve been looking for you.” She said while watching her girlfriend approach her.

 

Toni smiles giddily as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist and pecked her lips. “You said you wanted some alone time, and everyone out there is busy, Josie was supposed to keep you busy until I was ready.” She confessed, looking down between them.

 

There was a brief silence before Cheryl placed her pointer finger under Toni’s chin and made her look up. Once their eyes met Cheryl beamed. “You’re the best girlfriend anyone could ever have.” She complimented while playing with Toni’s pony tail.

 

“Be Thatas it may,” Toni teased, suddenly grinning. “We can’t disappear in there just yet.” She confessed, watching Cheryl playfully pout. “We need to hang out with the others for a bit first, we haven’t been very talkative as a group just yet. And, I want you to have the best possible time, okay?”

 

Cheryl tilted her head to the side. “when I’m with you I’m always having the best possible time” she pointed out, pulling there bodies closer. They smiled at each other before leaning in and kissing each other softly. They remained like that for little longer, letting the kiss become more passionate and deeper.

 

It wasn’t until the door swung open and a loud gasp disrupted them that they pulled away in shock. “Oh my god I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i’m sorry.” Shrieked Betty as her eyes darted between the two. “I just- I didn’t realise- I’m sorry!” She repeated, shaking her head. “They guys put a movie on and I came up here to ask you guys to join us and Josie said I’d find you here.” She shook her head again. “I am so sorry!”

 

Cheryl shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. “Stop repeating yourself, cousin. It’s already done, just knock next time.” She grabbed toni’s hand before following Betty downstairs.

 

They all met in the living room, Toni and Cheryl took the recliner, Toni was sitting sideways over her girlfriends lap, a blanket slung over them. Reggie and Veronica had taken the other recliner, sitting in a similar position with their blanket on the floor. Kevin, Betty and Archie were laid up on the sofa quietly.

 

Everyone was content and cozy. Cheryl looked around before looking at Toni. She felt so lucky to have someone who cared about her so much to go out of their own way to make all this happen.

 

Toni glanced at Cheryl and smiled when she caught her staring. “What?” She mouthed quietly, Cheryl shook her head dismissively cupped the back of her head, kissing her again, their tongues entwined and their hands tangled in each other’s hair. They were interrupted yet again by a small pillow landing in their and a laughing jughead plopping down beside better, slinging his arm over her.

 

“Don’t make me come over there, Jones.” Toni teased with a small giggle, stroking Cheryl’s nape.

 

Cheryl couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with this woman.


End file.
